scream a little louder
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: the killer is back and once again after Dewey and Sydney only this time there are two killers one in red and one in black the killers also seem convinced that there is more going on between Dewey and Syd then friendship but it's not true.is it?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1#  
  
Sydney was at home on the couch watching stab 4.  
  
"Oh please that is so not me"Syd said looking at her dog.  
  
The phone rang and Syd ran to get it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"hey Syd this is Dewey"  
  
"Oh hey Dewey"  
  
"Um listen Syd I was...that is....I....would"  
  
"Dewey you sound like crying is something wrong??"  
  
"it's Gayle"  
  
"what is something wrong?"Syd asked worried  
  
"I came home from work and she was in bed"  
  
"oh"  
  
"with my old buddy from work"  
  
"Oh Dewey I am so sorry"Syd gasped  
  
"I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight"  
  
"Yes of course you are more then welcome"  
  
"Ok thank you"  
  
"No problem I will get the guest room ready"  
  
"ok and...Syd"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"I'll see you soon"  
  
Syd hung up the phone and walked to the guest room.  
  
Syd got out sheets and a pillow.  
  
Dewey pulled in the drive at around eleven.  
  
"Hey Dewey!!"Syd ran to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey Syd"  
  
Syd helped Dewey with his bags.  
  
"Thanks Syd I really appreciate this"  
  
"Oh it is no big deal I know you would do the same for me"  
  
"you bet I would"  
  
Dewey and Syd went inside and the phone rang again.  
  
"That might be Gayle"Dewey said.  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
"if it is I don't want to speak with her"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Syd picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"hello Sydney"Said a rapsy vioce Syd knew all to well  
  
"who is this?"  
  
"the question is where am I"  
  
"This is not funny"  
  
"no it's not funny at all having a man over"  
  
"You can see me?"Syd looked around scared and breathing heavy.  
  
"yes can you see me?"  
  
Syd left out a whimper and slammed the phone down.  
  
"Syd??what is it??"Dewey aksed.  
  
"it's him Dewey he's back...."Syd said shiverring.  
  
"no no Syd he's dead"  
  
"He just called"Syd screamed on the verge of crying.  
  
"ok calm down what did he say?"  
  
"he said that...."  
  
Syd was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"NO!!"Syd slid down the counter on to the floor crying.  
  
Dewey answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Dewey"The raspy vioce came on again.  
  
"who is this?"  
  
"never mind but get Syd off the floor before I waste her"  
  
Dewey gently helped Syd up by her elbow and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"good now take your gun and hold it up"  
  
"But I don't carry a gun"  
  
"Do it or I'll shoot her I swear"  
  
"Ok ok"  
  
Dewey did as he was told.  
  
"ok good now throw it out the window"  
  
Half afraid to move and with his arm still around Syd's shoulders he threw out the gun.  
  
"Ok now answer a question for me"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"if you get it right you both live if not you both die"  
  
"no more games"  
  
"Oh but the fun is just starting"  
  
"NO!"Dewey slammed the phone down too.  
  
"what is going on?"Syd asked still shaking.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The phone rang and Syd quickly grabbed it.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"She screamed into the phone.  
  
"ok look you worthless piece of...."  
  
Syd slammed the phone down before he could finish.  
  
Syd opened her mouth to say something and the phone rang.  
  
"Don't answer it"Dewey warned.  
  
the machine came on.  
  
"Hey this is Syd leave a message please after the beep"  
  
"Oh shoot Syd you should have picked up after all you would hate to find the man you love battered and beaten hung in your backyard"  
  
Syd looked over at Dewey in both shock and horror.  
  
There was a noise upstairs and Syd's head quickly snapped up.  
  
"Do you think he is up there?"Syd asked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
There was another noise louder this time.  
  
"Go out the back door quickly and quietly"Dewey said just below a whisper.  
  
Syd nodded and started to the door with Dewey behind her.  
  
When Syd opened the door she let out a scream and Dewey who was watching the stairs turned in time to see Syd vanish.  
  
"SYD???!?!?!?!"Dewey hollared and got no answer.  
  
Dewey's cell phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Hello Dewey all I wanted was a game"the raspy vioce said.  
  
"YOU HURT HER I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS I SWEAR IT!!!"  
  
"Oh please if I wanted to hurt her she would be dead already"  
  
"so she is alive?"  
  
"for now"  
  
The man or woman on the other end hung up.  
  
"AAAAHHHH HELP AAAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME STOP IT AAAHHHH!!!"Syd's scream could be heard everywhere.  
  
"SYD!!"Dewey ran around to the back of the house where Syd was.  
  
Syd was beaten up and laying tied with ropes and something taped in her hands.  
  
"Syd"Dewey got down beside her and gently removed the tape on her mouth.  
  
"where is he??"Dewey asked moving to do her hands.  
  
"I don't know"Syd said weakly.  
  
"Ok I'm going to go look for him"dewey said getting ready to stand.  
  
"No don't leave me please"Syd begged.  
  
"Ok come on we'll go inside and call the cops"  
  
Dewey helped Syd stand up walk into her house and sit on the couch.  
  
When Syd entered the house with Dewey the power went out.  
  
"Stay close"Dewey said softly.  
  
Dewey and Syd walked into the kitchen when Syd felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and saw the white mask.  
  
"OWWWW"Syd screeched and looked at her shoulder that had a knife in it.  
  
"Dewey look out!"Syd screamed just as the masked villian tried to stab Dewey.  
  
The villian missed and slashed again still missing.  
  
Syd was still standing clutching her shoulder.  
  
The killer tried more and more to stab Dewey and after missing picked up a vase and hit him over the head kocking him out.  
  
By now Syd was also collapsed on the floor.  
  
The killer walked over and picked her up by the throat and began to hang her.  
  
Syd kicked her feet and scratched the killers hands but he did not let go.  
  
Syd gasped for air then her head dropped back and her body quit moving.  
  
the killer through her lifeless body onto the floor.  
  
The killer then turned to Dewey who was starting to wake up.  
  
When he leaned over Dewey with the knife Syd stood up and kicked the back of his knees.  
  
Syd punched the killer in the face and put the knife to his throat.  
  
The killer jumped out her window and ran into the night.  
  
Syd got down beside Dewey and shook him gently.  
  
"Dewey wake up"  
  
"Syd?"Dewey was slowly waking up.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're alright"  
  
"oh me yeah I'm fine"  
  
"I'm going to call the cops"  
  
"ok"  
  
Syd called the police and they soon arrived.  
  
"So miss Prescott where will you be staying?"The cop asked.  
  
"here"She replied  
  
"I'll stay with her"Dewey said.  
  
Syd smiled having Dewey with her made her feel better.  
  
"DEWEY!!!"A screeching vioce sounded everywhere.  
  
Gayle came running over to Dewey giving him a hug.  
  
"Gayle?"Dewey sounded confused.  
  
"My poor sweetie I'm sorry I cheated on you for three years"  
  
"wait a second we have only been married three years"  
  
"oops"  
  
"Gayle go home"Dewey said pushing her away  
  
"but babykins......"Gayle started to whine.  
  
"Just go you heard him"Syd jumped in.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you and him are a thing now?!!?!"Gayle said.  
  
Syd could not believe Gayle said that and punched her.  
  
"OOWW HOW DARE YOU!!!"Gayle was on the ground rubbing her face.  
  
Gayle got up and stormed off.  
  
"I just love hitting her"Syd said watchign Gayle leave.  
  
"I know I wanted to hit her"Dewey said. 


	2. waking up to a nightmare

Chapter2#  
  
Syd woke up still sore from the attack she had suffered last night.  
  
Hearing a niose Syd jumped out of bed and quickly got under it.  
  
"Sydney?"A raspy vioce called.  
  
"SYDNEY I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!!"  
  
Syd remained silent.  
  
"SYDNEY COME OUT AND I'LL SPARE YOU OF TORTURE!!!"  
  
"I already killed your boyfriend next door he begged me not to harm you with his last breath"  
  
Syd nearly lost it and she had to bite her lip so she would not scream.  
  
"SYDNEY?!?!?!"  
  
Syd could see the black dress like gown of the killers costume walk around her room.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
the killer walked into her closet and she ran and shut the closet door locking him in.  
  
"SYDNEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"The killer pounded on the doors.  
  
Syd slid a chair against the closet door and stepped back.  
  
"LET ME OUT I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!!"  
  
"NO!!!"Syd screamed running out of the room.  
  
Syd ran out into the hall and past the guestroom.  
  
Syd stopped then turned and ran into the guestroom.  
  
"DEWEY ARE YOU IN HERE?!?!"Syd called praying for an answer.  
  
Syd could here something on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Dewey?"Syd looked over the edge of the bed.  
  
Dewey was on the other side of the bed duck taped by his wrists ankles and his mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh Dewey!"Syd quickly got on the floor beside him.  
  
Syd ripped the duck tape off his mouth in one quick motion.  
  
"OOWW..."Dewey was about to hollar when Syd put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"SSSHHHH"Syd whispered.  
  
"Syd where is that guy?"  
  
"I locked him in the closet roll over so I can get your hands"  
  
"you locked him in the closet?"  
  
"that's right"  
  
"Whoah Syd I'm shocked"  
  
"Yeah yeah let's get out of here"Syd said pulling Dewey up.  
  
"ok"  
  
Dewey and Syd ran out into the hall.  
  
"wait listen"Syd said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't here the killer anymore"  
  
the banging in the closet had stopped.  
  
"Well that is just another reason to get out of here"Dewey said tugging Syd's arm.  
  
Syd nodded and they started down the steps.  
  
"WHERE YOU GOING SYDNEY?!?!"The raspy vioce behind them sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"RUN!!!"Dewey yelled grabbing Syd's arm and running down the stairs.  
  
"WAIT!!SYDNEY!!"The man called.  
  
"NO WAY!!"Syd yelled back.  
  
"DEWEY I HAVE A FRIEND OF YOURS HERE WHO IS DYING TO SEE YOU!!"The killer tried again.  
  
"Gayle?"Dewey stopped and turned to look at the killer.  
  
"DEWEY NO!"Syd yelled as Dewey ran back upstairs.  
  
"I haft to make sure Syd if he kills her because I left I'll never forgive myself"Dewey said glancing back at her.  
  
Dewey ran past the killer who stood staring at Syd.  
  
"DEWEY!"Syd went to pass the killer too but her caught her.  
  
"Oh no you don't Sydney we got a score to settle"  
  
"Gayle is not in there is she?"  
  
"in there oh no but now that he is...."  
  
In one motion the killer threw Sydney down the stairs and shut the door to the room Dewey was in.  
  
"Gayle?"Dewey was looking for Gayle in the room when the door slammed shut.  
  
"NO SYD!!!"Dewey tried to get out and discovered something was against the door.  
  
Syd lay at the bottom of her steps.  
  
"oooowwww"She wimpered trying to stand only to reach her knees and fall again.  
  
Dewey could hear somebody going down the stairs but he was trapped.  
  
"SYD!!! ARE YOU OK!?!?!?!"Dewey started to hollar and kick the door.  
  
Syd managed to get up just as the killer reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Syd stood and instantly fell cluching her twisted ankle.  
  
The killer reached the bottom of the stairs and Syd began crawling backwards watching the killer.  
  
"DEWEY!!DEWEY HELP ME!!"  
  
"he can't save you Sydney nobody can save you now"The killer said.  
  
The killer once again picked Syd up by her neck strangling her.  
  
"........Dew.........."Syd tried to scream but she could hardly breathe.  
  
Syd's eyes welled up in tears.  
  
".....W.....Why?....."She choked out"  
  
"oh well I just can't stand to see you happy with him"  
  
"Wh.......who?"  
  
"Dewey"  
  
"GOODBYE SYDNEY"The killer said in her face.  
  
"NO SYDNEY DON'T HURT HER LET ME OUT!!"Dewey was yelling.  
  
Dewey broke the door down and ran down the stairs he picked up a vase and hit the killer in the back of the head.  
  
The killer dropped Syd and she fell to the floor without a sound.  
  
The killer also fell to the floor but Dewey stepped over him.  
  
"Syd wake up come on Sydney"Dewey said shaking her slightly.  
  
Syd never moved.  
  
"Awww Sydney.....I'm sorry I should have gotten here quicker"Dewey said softly lifting her lifeless body into his lap.  
  
Dewey set her carefuly back down on the floor and turned to look at the knocked out killer.  
  
The killer was gone.  
  
"Alright where are you either come out and fight me or I'll find you"  
  
"De....wey......."  
  
"SYD!"Dewey rushed to her side.  
  
"Dewey is he gone?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"good"  
  
"How did you...I...I thought you...."  
  
"I guess I passed out I remember being strangled everything going dark hitting the floor and that is it"  
  
"oh thank gosh you are alright I was so scared I lost you"  
  
"Oh I'm ok I guess My throat hurts as well as my ankle"  
  
"well we better get you off the floor"  
  
"ok"  
  
"here lean on me"Dewey said helping her stand.  
  
the minute she stood Syd left out a cry of pain.  
  
"Oowww"She yelled nearly falling back onto the floor had it not been for Dewey who held her up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Owww my ankle I think it might be broken"  
  
"ok ......put your arms around my neck"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"just do it"  
  
Syd did as Dewey said and was shocked as he lifted her into his arms and off the ground with ease.  
  
Dewey put Syd on the couch.  
  
"Wow I had no idea you would be able to lift me"  
  
"yeah well you're not that heavy"Dewey said with one of his shy smiles.  
  
"we better call the police"  
  
"yep" 


	3. red villian

Chapter#3  
  
"Syd...Syd wake up"Dewey shook Syd gentley.  
  
Syd had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the police.  
  
"Oh no Dewey!!"Syd sat up screaming and crying.  
  
"SYD! wake up it's ok I'm here!"Dewey said catching her arms.  
  
"Dewey I had the worst nightmare"  
  
"OK well it's over now and the police are here"  
  
"OK"  
  
A good looking cop about the age of thirty something stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello Sydney I'm detective Mcgrady"  
  
"Hello it's nice to meet you"Syd said shaking the detectives hand.  
  
"Is this a boyfriend,brother or freind?"The detective asked nodding at Dewey.  
  
"That guy oh thats Dewey he is like a......teddybear/friend"Syd replied.  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Hi"Dewey said quietly.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"so you were attacked?"The detective asked.  
  
"No we just called for kicks haha you can leave now"Dewey said bitterly.  
  
"Dewey please he is just asking"Syd said.  
  
Dewey turned and left the room.  
  
"sorry he is like a big old dog very protective"Syd said with an faint smile.  
  
"I get that all the time"The cop replied.  
  
"We were attacked and I was nearly strangled to death"  
  
"what kept them from finishing you off?"  
  
"Dewey saved me he hit the killer over the head with a vase"  
  
"Ok tell me everything"  
  
"I don't know one minute I was ok the next thing I knew I was waking up with a sore neck"  
  
"ok do you think your friend could give more details?"  
  
"Maybe I'll go get him"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Syd made her way out to the porch where Dewey was sitting.  
  
"Dewey"Syd came up behind him.  
  
When Syd reached close enough that she thought Dewey could hear her she stopped.  
  
Dewey stood up to leave and not paying attention bumped into Syd head on.  
  
Dewey and Syd both went tumbling onto the deck floor with him on top of her.  
  
To make things worse when Dewey fell on top of her he kissed her by accident.  
  
Syd was in shock at first about her problem.  
  
'ok I got 2 problems here 1.Dewey is ontop of me and his lips are on mine 2.I don't have even the slightest erge to push him off'Syd thought.  
  
after about five seconds of shock Dewey lifted himself off of her.  
  
"Sorry.....sorry Syd"He said blushing.  
  
"Oh......um yeah me too next time I'll call you instead of sneaking up behind you like that"  
  
"Oh.....uh....yeah sounds good"  
  
Dewey and Syd both had bright red cheeks as they went back into the house.  
  
"So do either of you have any enemies?"  
  
"No"they replied at the same time.  
  
"OK either of you married?"  
  
"I'm going through a divorce and she has a boyfriend"Dewey replied.  
  
"ok would your future ex want to harm either of you?"  
  
"No I don't think Gayle could do that"Sydney said.  
  
"Ok well what about your boyfriend?"the cop inquired.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"Syd screamed.  
  
"calm down miss Prescott I'm just saying everyman you ever fall for is a bad guy"  
  
"not everyone"Syd softly.  
  
"what did you say Syd?"Dewey asked.  
  
"Oh nothing"Syd said playing with the letters hanging on a chain around her neck thinking about her first true love.  
  
"well what did the ghost like figure man look like in detail?"  
  
Syd looked up and saw the ghost man standing behind the cop.  
  
"LIKE THAT BEHIND YOU!!!"She screamed.  
  
"what?"the cop turned around and was instantly stabbed.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!"Syd screamed.  
  
the cop turned around.  
  
"ru...oh.....run"the cop choked out spititng up blood the collapsing.  
  
"OH GOSH!!"Syd screamed when the cop collapsed his bloddy hand landing on her shoe.  
  
"COME ON SYD!!"Dewey grabbed her arm and they ran outside.  
  
when they reached the door Dewey opened it the killer was standing there with a knife.  
  
"AAHHHH NO!!"Syd screamed slamming the door shut in the killers face.  
  
Syd and Dewey turned around only to see the masked villian again only this time in red.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?!"Dewey looked at the killer then back outside.  
  
"OH NO NOT TWO OF THEM!!!"Syd screamed.  
  
"quick out that window!!"Dewey pionted to the window above the kitchen sink.  
  
Syd ran to the window and pushed it open while the killer in red walked over to them.  
  
Dewey looked and saw the killer slowly making his way to the window.  
  
"GO SYD GO NOW GET HELP!!"  
  
"what about you?"  
  
"I'll be outside when you get back I promise I'm going to keep him busy"  
  
"No you'll be killed NO I can't leave you no!!"Syd was crying.  
  
By this time Syd was half in and half out the window and trying to get back in crying.  
  
"NO DEWEY I CAN'T LEAVE YOU WHAT IF HE GETS YOU TOO WHAT IF........."  
  
"SYD...."  
  
"WHAT IF HE KILLS YOU AND......"  
  
"SYD"  
  
"I would want to die"  
  
"SYDNEY!!......I will be waiting I promise"Dewey took her head in his hands and looked her in the eye.  
  
"No"  
  
"I promise"  
  
Syd climbed out the window and ran to the car getting in and driving off.  
  
Dewey picked up a knife and turned to stab the attacker but he was gone.  
  
"what the....."  
  
Dewey was cut off by a pain in his shoulder.  
  
Dewey was stabbed in the right shoulder then the left then the stomach then last the leg.  
  
"OOOWWWW!!"Dewey cried.  
  
the killer left Dewey laying on the floor bleeding the killer then went to hide and wait for Sydney.  
  
Sydney arrived with the police and jumped out of the car.  
  
"where is Dewey? DEWEY no he said he would be out here!!"  
  
"DEWEY!!!"  
  
Without second thought Syd ran towards the house.  
  
"Miss PRESCOTT NO!!"One of the cops yelled.  
  
"he is the only family I have I can't leave him in there he would come for me"  
  
Syd ran into the house and saw Dewey.  
  
"DEWEY!!"  
  
"Syd!"  
  
"Oh my gosh Dewey"  
  
"Syd get out of here"  
  
"not without you"  
  
"why did you even come back in here?"  
  
"after Dad died you were the only person I could trust you are the only family I have"  
  
The cops came in and searched the house finding nothing but blood and a dead cop they left.  
  
Dewey was rushed to the e.r  
  
"Miss Prescott?"a doctor came up to Syd  
  
"yes"  
  
"Dewey will be fine he can go home now"  
  
"ok" 


End file.
